This specification generally relates to displaying content distributed to users in a social networking service.
Internet-based social networking services provide a digital medium for users to interact with one another and share information. For examples, users are able to distribute digital content (e.g., textual comments, digital images, digital videos, digital audio, hyperlinks to websites, etc.) to other users that they might be connected with in the social networking service. Digital content that is distributed to a user can be displayed to the user in a stream page.
As a user's social network within the social networking service increases, the amount of digital content distributed to the user and the amount of digital content that the user interacts with can significantly increase. Consequently, the user's stream page may overwhelm the user with digital content, which can include digital content that may not be relevant to the user and/or digital content that may be of low quality (e.g., spam).